


Do I Wanna Know? || Klance/Langst Fanfiction

by cratersofcallisto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Dark Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), F/F, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, LGBTQ Themes, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), Lesbians in Space, M/M, Mentioned Lotor (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other, Outer Space, Parental Krolia (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron), Supportive Krolia (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:52:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cratersofcallisto/pseuds/cratersofcallisto
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUSLance is a Paladin of Voltron. The Blue Paladin. Lance really lives up to the title, too. His eyes are a striking blue, his favorite color is blue, the water he misses from his home planet... He is blue. His veins, his thoughts, his feelings, and his emotions; all blue. But now he is Red, and he feels more out of place than he ever has.He suffers from depression, and self-deprecating thoughts run through his mind every night while he lies awake. The rest of the team is oblivious to this, and they can't see through his lies, his smiles, his jokes. They don't realize that they are part of the reason he's hurting. With everything that happens, he can't help but get worse. The biggest thing is that Lance has feelings for Keith, the former Red Paladin and a member of the Blade of Marmora, but he fears that Keith doesn't like him back.Lance is paranoid about how Keith feels. He hopes that his feelings are mutual, but is afraid of a negative response. Since Lance knows that Keith tends to be closed off and untrusting, and that they have always been rivals, he's pretty sure that Keith hates him. Lance wants to know what Keith is thinking, but at the same time he doesn't want to be hurt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I don't update often... (;; ^♡^)  
> Also I'm a sucker for Langst and Klance.

  **Disclaimer**

_/contains fluff, angst, self harm, minor gore, and gay content (Klance)/_

Inspiration: Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys  
Characters: Lance, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Coran, Krolia, Romelle, Lotor  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. The characters are from Voltron Legendary Defender, which belongs to DreamWorks. The song belongs to Arctic Monkeys. Please don't sue me :)

 

 

 

 


	2. Red Lines

 His heart stopped.

For a second, his vision blurred. This couldn't be happening.

Lance and the other Paladins had just broken through Naxcela's barrier, and were struggling to get as far away as possible before the unstable planet-bomb executed them all. A distance away, Keith and the rebels were attempting to break through a Galra ship's particle barrier, and destroy the part of the ship powering Naxcela.

"We'll never penetrate those shields!" Matt cried. Keith's reply was quiet and serious.  
"Maybe not with our weapons..." The sound of a small fighter was heard through the coms of Lance's helmet.  
"Keith! What are you doing?!" Matt could be heard yelling "Keith, no!"  
 _No... please, no..._

An explosion.

Lance wanted to scream. His ally sacrificed himself to save his friends, the rebels, and the quadrant. His former teammate saved everyone. His rival sacrificed himself for  _him._  The boy he loved just died for  _him._  The shock and grief prevented him from hearing Shiro speak.

Then he heard it. A reply.

"That wasn't me, it was Lotor."

Keith was alive? Lance felt his heart speed up, relief filling his whole body. He couldn't help but smile as joyful tears rolled down his face. The Paladins and Matt returned to the castle, the Rebels returned to their base, and the Blades returned to theirs.

 

 

_{_   _Time skip}_

 

 

At the castle, the Paladins were having supper. Pidge, Hunk, and Matt were talking about technology, while Allura, Shiro, and Coran were quietly conversing about how to handle Lotor, who was now being kept prisoner. Lance couldn't bring himself to join either conversation. For one, he had the least idea of what his best friend and the two siblings were saying, and second, he didn't want to help come up with plans with the princess and the Black Paladin . They would probably think that Lance was joking or his idea was stupid. When he finished his goo, Lance excused himself and headed to the training room. When he was the Blue Paladin, he never really trained. But, since Keith wasn't a Paladin anymore, Lance yet again followed in his footsteps, and trained daily. Besides, training took his mind off of himself, all of his problems and lack of self esteem.

"Start training level 12" He called loudly. Lance knew that Keith was still on level 10, and almost to level 11. How did he know? He absolutely 100% did not watch the Red Paladin train, nope. No way. If you asked Lance if he watched Keith train whenever he could, Lance would deny it. He would never in his life admit it, but Lance liked to admire the way Keith moved, the way he swung his sword, the way he growled when frustrated. And yes, he did watch Keith train, and he would never tell anyone. Too bad Keith wasn't around much anymore.

Lance got past a few levels before hearing the doors to the training room slide open. Lance paused the session and turned to look at the newcomer. To his surprise, it was Keith. Keith took a couple steps forward before stopping. 

"Lance?" He questioned the tan-skinned teenager. Lance waved, still panting. "I, uh, I wanted to visit for a bit and.. well uh... I kinda wanted to train since the Blades don't have a simulator." Keith stuttered a bit, his face was a slight pink, but Lance didn't notice. Lance nodded, and Keith walked over. "What level are you on?" Keith asked.

"I just finished level 14." Lance breathed. Keith looked shocked, how was Lance ahead of him? Lance never trained? Keith shrugged. 

"Well, are you gonna train or what?" Lance asked a little impatiently. 

"Do you think that we could, uh, train together?" Keith mumbled. Lance jerked his head towards the other boy. 

"Oh, uh, sure. So do you wanna do one-on-one?" Lance waited for Keith to nod his head in reply. They each took their positions on opposite sides of the room, drawing their weapons.

 

"Ready?" Keith prompted.

"Ready." Lance repeated.

Keith charged at Lance with his sword and Lance dodged just in time. He began shooting at Keith with his bayard, who deflected with his sword. Keith elbowed Lance in the stomach, and the tan boy stumbled backward with a small grunt. Keith swung his sword at Lance's neck, stopping several inches away. 

"You really need to work on your close combat, your gun doesn't really help you when you aren't at a distance." The red paladin smirked down at his 'rival'.

"Well aren't you smart?" Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith, not amused.

"I can teach you how to use a sword, if you like." Keith offered. Lance looked slightly baffled. Was Keith joking? Nah, his eyes were showing genuine generosity.

"Sure," A mischievous grin appeared on Lance's features. "But only  _after_   I get my revenge."

"Huh? What do you-" Keith was cut off by Lance sweeping his leg under Keith, making him fall to the ground. Keith pushed himself up slowly, glaring at a snickering Lance, and couldn't help but smile softly to himself. Lance looked so happy, and his smile was so beautiful, and-

Wait.

_Do_ _I like him?!??_ Keith panicked, trying so hard not to blush. 

"-th, -eith, KEITH." Lance was snapping his fingers in front of the flustered boy, trying to retrieve him from his own little world.

"Huh? What?" Keith asked, trying to keep his cool. Lance sighed.

"I just said 'after you teach me I'm gonna teach you how to use a gun.'"

Keith grinned. "Aw, I thought you were the sharpshooter. Retiring already?" He teased, watching as Lance pretended to look offended.

"I will have you know that I am as young as ever! I am hurt, Keith! Hurt!" He dramatically gasped. He put one hand on his heart and the back of the other on his forehead for dramatic affect. Keith snickered.

"For once you're actually not annoying." He joked. Now this struck Lance hard, he always heard terrible things about himself. But when they came from Keith, it was more painful. He plastered on a fake smile, one that he had worn for so long. Nodding, he said he was gonna go take a nap, and speed-walked to his room. Keith headed over to the main deck to help plan strategies to bring peace to the universe.

 

 

_{Le time skip brought to you by Keith's mullet}_

 

 

Lance sat on his bed staring at nothing. He'd been in space for months... months? Days? Years even? It's hard to keep track of time where time doesn't exactly exist. Lance looked down at his wrists, which were littered with white lines. Scars, they were everywhere you looked on his arms and legs. Some were from battle, but most of them were from a different sort of battle. A battle inside his head. He even had scars on his heart, not literally of course, but emotionally. Lance hadn't cut since he first became the Blue Paladin, except now he was the Red Paladin. He couldn't get his hands on a razor until he found one at the space mall. He and Pidge accidentally got more than enough GAC to spend on the game they found, so they each had enough to pick something small out for themselves. Lance's eyes trailed to the shiny object hidden from sight on a shelf. He then looked at the clock that Pidge built that matched Altean times but allowed the Paladins to understand it.

Then the room was bathed in red light as the alarms went off, blaring into Lance's ears. He sighed, and suited up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first this was actually two separate chapters, but I realized that they were both too short so I condensed them into one.


	3. Dranatov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book won't follow the exact storyline in Seasons 5 through 8, but similar events will somehow unravel in the story. Krolia, Kosmo, and Romelle will still be in the story because I love them. Krolia is my wife :3

Lance ran to the main deck, where Allura, Coran, and the others were waiting.

"Lance, you're late. _Again._ " Allura glared at him. Lance muttered an apology and Allura turned back to the team. "We've received a distress signal from the planet Dranatov in the Ectalon System. **(A/N: I am terrible making up planet/galaxy names)** It's civilians are under attack by the Galra."

Lance glanced at Keith, who was standing off to the side. Keith was staring at Lance and a shock look appeared on his face after realizing that Lance was looking at him. He blushed and quickly turned away. _Did he see?_ Keith couldn't bear the thought of Lance finding out about Keith's crush on him. Lance would probably be disgusted, especially since it was apparent that Lance hated him. 

"Hey, Keith, are you okay?" Lance's voice broke Keith from his thoughts. 

"I, uh, well.. I- yeah I'm fine." The flustered teen stammered. Keith felt his face getting redder by the second. "L-let's just focus on the mission."

Lance narrowed his eyes in thought, then shrugged. He'd talk to Keith later. Allura explained that it would take about 10 doboshes to arrive. When the small planet appeared into view, Lance noticed how similar it was to Earth. The land was dark green, but there was very little landmass and it mainly consisted of clouds. The ocean was shallow, and was a soft shade of pale blue. The clouds were orange and yellow. There were 3 bright orbs, supposedly moons,  orbiting Dranatov. They were all different colors, one was dark blue, another was light pink, and the last was a mix of light green and yellow. They seemed to be glowing from the inside, and the lights were pulsing as if each had a giant heart inside. 

The Paladins headed out in their lions, while Keith accompanied Shiro in Black. Shiro's video feed appeared onto Lance's dashboard, telling everyone to be careful and keep there eyes peeled for any Galra. Lance couldn't help staring at Keith, who was standing behind Shiro's chair. Knowing that it was impossible for Keith to like Lance back made him feel empty and hollow inside.

"Alright team, there are several fleets of Galra cruisers. Lance, you and Keith will take care of any Galra on the ground. Hunk, Pidge and Allura, you three will attack the cruisers and fighters. I'll join you two once I get Keith to the surface." Everyone nodded and set off. Several fighters streamed out from the 7 cruisers as Hunk, Pidge, and Allura charged. Lance and Shiro sped down to the nearest stretch of land. Keith jumped out from the Black Lion's hatch and rolled once he touched down, just as the other Blades had done after jumping from the Blue Lion once. Lance landed Red, and Black headed back to help Green, Yellow and Blue. There were several Dranatovians hiding out in a cave. Lance and Keith rushed over. The Dranatovians were a variety of browns and greys, with angelic wings, diamond patterns on their skin, with looped pieces of skin on their heads and tails. 

"Oh, thank goodness you have arrived!" One of the Dranatovians stepped up. "I am Klettiz, leader of Dranatov, and our city has been attacked. We are lucky that everyone has escaped safely."

Keith opened his mouth. "Is there any reason the Galra may have infiltrated? Any information they need or any object?"  
A flash of concern and alarm showed on Klettiz' features. "Well, there is one thing. The Xoisnern Crystal. It is a transparent sea green color, and it can transform into a vicious reptile-like beast when awakened. The Xoisnern hasn't been awakened in millennia ever since Altea was destroyed, because it needs Altean magic to wake."

Keith nodded, assuring the Dranatovian and his people that the Galra would be defeated. He headed out, Lance following behind. The pair set off as quickly as possible towards the city. The city was structurally similar to New York City, but it was all white and sparkly. Lance couldn't help but be reminded of the effects of Crest toothpaste. As he and Keith neared Dranatov's only city, the sounds of marching sentries and cries of fear could be heard. Keith turned and stopped right outside the city. Lance slowed to a stop, panting slightly.

"Lance wait, I..." Keith started, stepping closer with a faint pink dusting his cheeks. Lance watched and adored the way Keith's lips moved when he spoke. 

"Yeah?"

"I just, well- just please be careful. None of us want to see you hurt, e-especially not me." Keith stammered, before heading into battle. _Why did I say that? Now it'll be super obvious that I love him! Ugghhhh._ Keith cursed himself. Lance on the other hand, who was smiling like an idiot, felt color flooding to his face. But it wasn't long before his smile fell and his gaze turned solemn. The team didn't care about what happened to Lance, they weren't even there when Lance came out of the healing pod oh so long ago. They didn't even care to acknowledge Lance or notice how much he had changed.

_You're nothing to them, all you ever were was a burden._ Lance felt an all too familiar sensation overcome him, dragging him into it's depths. _You can't do anything right, you're not even a bit useful._

**_Seventh Wheel_ **

_**Goofball** _

_**Annoying** _

_**Waste of Space** _

**Weak**

Realization struck Lance like a bullet. The voice was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh spaghettios 
> 
> Sorry this is a short chapter.


	4. Mazes Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins fend off the Galra while our favorite Space Ranger Partners™ lay low to find this bigass important crystal.
> 
> Also a lot of this is basically just Lance and Keith admiring each other with heart eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee what a terrible chapter name! This chapter is pretty lazy because I need to work on my motivation skills. I hope you enjoy!

It was back. The voice that started to haunt him when he was 12 to the point where it faded away at 16. The voice that taught him to only believe in negativity. That all positivity and comfort towards him was fake.

Lance was frozen in place. Blasters sounded as sentries fought Keith. Lance whipped his head up when a scream tore through the air. His eyes widened when he saw that Keith's shield **(A/N: Let's pretend he's got a shield in the BoM)** lay several yards away from the dark-haired boy, who had been hit by a blast of energy. Lance charged as Keith fell to the ground, barely conscious. As quickly as he could, Lance took out all the sentries before turning back to his friend. He ran over and dropped to his knees next to the limp but still breathing boy. There were no visible injuries, so perhaps he had passed out from the shock.

"Keith! Oh no, Keith, wake up!" But Keith's eyelids only twitched. Lance heard more soldiers approaching from a far distance. Growling in frustration, he knew he'd have to move Keith. He picked Keith up and carried him bridal style to a large, hollowed out tree nearby. He placed him carefully inside the tree, and put his hand on one side of Keith's face. Lance sighed, he knew how he felt about Keith, but what would happen if Keith knew? Lance stayed there for a moment longer before backing out of the tree to protect Keith and Dranatov. 

 

\--------------------*----------------------

 

_{Keith's POV}_

 

Dark, everything was dark. He couldn't hear or feel anything. Keith forced his eyes open. He was surrounded by brown colors. A ray of light was somewhere close by, but he couldn't exactly tell where. Keith looked around in confusion, his vision still blurry. Where was he? Wasn't he just on a mission with Lance fighting for a planet's freedom? Then he remembered the past event's. How did he end up inside a hollow tree?

Keith sat there for a few minutes before slowly standing up, gripping the inside of the tree for support. He wobbled out and blinked as his vision finally cleared, and he could faintly hear shouts and fighting. Keith turned his head towards them, which were coming from a half a mile away. 

"Lance..." With a surge of new determination, Keith willed himself to go onward to the new Red Paladin. His strength grew with each step he took, and by the time he reached the battle, he felt just as he did before being knocked out. Turning a corner, he could see Lance. He was shooting at several groups of sentries and soldiers. Lance's shield wasn't doing much, as he was being bombarded by energy shots. Before Keith could move, Lance's bayard changed from his normal gun to a red broadsword. Lance ran forward, slicing any sentries that dared stand in his way. Keith stood motionless, utterly in awe and totally not falling even deeper in love by the second. Once all the sentries were defeated, Lance stood to his full height. 

"Since when did you get a sword?" Lance practically jumped 3 feet into the air and whipped around at the sound of Keith's voice. 

"I thought you were unconscious!" Lance didn't even bother to answer the other's question. 

Keith smiled. "Well, I was. But we have a mission to complete. Come on, we've gotta find the crystal before the Galra do." Lance hesitated, not sure if Keith was actually okay or if he hit his head hard enough that he somehow felt totally fine. Lance wasn't about to argue with Keith though, they did have to focus on the task at hand.

Lance and Keith ran side by side through the alien city, trying to find their way to the center. They paused a few times to figure out which way would lead them further in, and of course, they argued. Finally, they reached the giant, white, stained glass dome. Lance and Keith cautiously made their way in, and groaned simultaneously.

"Another maze?" Keith growled. The Dranatovians just had to make so many mazes. Any more, and the mission would never be completed. 

Lance gave Keith a side glance, which was probably a bad idea on Lance's part. Keith was good-looking even when he was frustrated, and Lance willed God to strangle him then and there.

They struggled through the maze until they found themselves standing in front of a giant, lime green crystal that was about 10 or 12 feet high. Lance and Keith stared in awe.

"Woah.." They said in unison. They were too busy admiring it to notice a group of Galra soldiers rushing up to them. Shots were fired, bouncing off of the paladin's armor. The two boys turned with shields raised to defend themselves. Keith activated his blade and Lance shot most of the soldiers down. After Keith defeated the last few soldiers, Lance turned to him.

"How many more Galra do think are still on the planet?" Lance asked, staring at the temple's skylight above them. Keith shrugged.

"However many there are, we have to stay here and make sure they don't get their hands on the crystal." Keith said.

After about a varga of standing guard, Shiro's voice came through the comms. "Lance and Keith, we've successfully liberated Dranatov and all the Galra have gone. How are things with you?"

"Everything's great, Shiro. We managed to find this crystal that is important to the citizens and guarded it. We're still here and we're okay, except Keith passed out for a bit earlier, but he's fine." Lance replied to Shiro, and the latter instructed them to meet the rest of the team in the village. Lance and Keith found their way out of the maze and headed towards a big group of Dranatovians.

"Thank you! Many, many thanks are given to you for saving us." Klettiz exclaimed with gratitude when the two teens reached him. "Voltron truly is the universe's only hope."

Lance smiled politely at the alien and his people. "What about the Blades?" He asked with a short glance in Keith's direction. Klettiz dipped his head, sending appreciation to the Blades as well. 

Keith looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, I don't need or want any glory or gratification, all that matters is doing what's right for everyone." Keith awkwardly stated. Lance was falling even more, he just wanted to hold Keith's hand and cuddle with him. _Not now, gay thoughts! You can catch me later!_ Lance knew that Keith deserved glory whether he wanted it or not. Keith was a hero, not Lance. _How can I be the universe's only hope if there's no hope left for me?_  

"Uh.. Lance? You okay? You zoned out for a bit." Keith looked at Lance with question. 

"Oh, yeah! I was just thinking about how great I was in battle." He said with perfected fake confidence. Keith groaned and rolled his eyes, all concern forgotten. At the same moment, Hunk and Pidge ran up, with Shiro and Allura close behind. 

"Lance! Keith! You did it!" Hunk shouted as he slowed to a stop next to them. Shiro put his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Nice work, you two. Allura, Hunk, Pidge, you did great as well." Shiro looked approvingly at everyone. Then they all turned towards Klettiz and the group of Dranatovians behind him. When Klettiz looked at Allura, he gasped 

"An Altean! Surely you must be Princess Allura, if you are here with Voltron." He bowed.

Allura smiled. "Please, stand. We are equals, as I am with anyone." She shook Klettiz' hand once he stood up.

"Princess, you must come with us. You need to see something. Voltron may come too." Klettiz desperately and hopefully asked. The team was led to the white dome and through the maze. Lance and Keith glanced at each other, both knowing where the Dranatovian was heading. After many twists and turns, they came to the center, where the large, lime green obelisk-like gem stood. 

"This crystal is very important to our civilization. It is our Guardian, asleep and waiting to be awoken. To be awoken, it needs to be touched by royal Altean magic. The Guardian turned into this crystal before Altea was destroyed. We are not sure why it did, but we have reason to believe that it thought there was no danger. Unfortunately, it has not been able to awake, until now." Klettiz looked at Allura as he said those last two words. Allura raised her eyebrows in understanding before walking towards the crystal. Lifting her arms and touching the cool surface, her hands became surrounded by a soft blue light, which soon surround the gemstone.

 

 

The room was filled with a bright, white light.

»------◎♡◎------«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a fucking short chapter! I honestly have no idea what's gonna happen next.
> 
> Oh well, looks like I'll have to rely on my shower thoughts!


End file.
